Another Day at the Office
Another Day at the Office is the 64th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on November 29, 2007, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on October 20, 2009. When Jonesy's wallet is stuffed to bursting with the proceeds from his last job, Jen suggests that he should open a bank account. However, while at the bank, he ends up being mistaken for a high-level executive. Jonesy plays along, and starts making a bunch of loans to a bunch of people, especially teenagers, against the advice of Jen, who needs money for a ski trip to Whistler but refuses to go into debt. Meanwhile, after the Clones annoy Nikki one time too many, she goes on the warpath. Plot Main Plot Nikki is napping when the Clones wake her up and get her to take a photo with them. When she agrees, they take a shot of her and then a shot of Kristen and Kirsten. When Nikki asks why, they tell her that she was the "before" photo and they are the "after" shots. They then run away squealing about how awesome they're going to look and how cool it is that they'll be in a magazine. Nikki, meanwhile, tries to control her burning rage. When Nikki meets up with her friends later, she's still stewing about the treatment she received. She's inclined to look for a new job, but unfortunately, the only ones available are a job at the taco stand and a job as a Mall Security assistant. When she sees the actual ad in the magazine, however, her rage boils over, and she comes to the conclusion that moving jobs won't be enough. Instead, she's going to stay where she is and make the Clones' lives miserable. As she walks away, Jen brings up big, important news: her mother has agreed to let her go on a ski trip to Whistler if she can provide half the money, and Coach Halder has promised her five extra shifts to make it happen. As insurance, however, she asks Jonesy for the ten dollars he owes him, and he pulls out a wallet stuffed with bills and coins. The reason? He just got fired from the banana stand and received his last paycheck. Upon hearing this, Jen suggests that he put the money in his bank account, only for Jonesy to reveal that he doesn't have one. Every one of his friends does have one, however, so he decides that it might be a good idea to get one and heads off to the bank located in the mall. When he gets there, Jonesy finds that the lines at the bank move very slowly, and eventually he gets bored. As a consequence of this, when he sees an empty desk, he slips behind it and starts having a dinosaur war with two staplers. However, the natural consequence of this is that eventually a patron mistakes him for an actual employee of the bank and asks him for a loan. At first, Jonesy tries to tell the truth, but when the attractive lady asking him for a loan bats her eyelashes at him, he goes along with the charade, and approves the loan instantly when he's told it's for her to open a lingerie shop. At this point, Rebecca comes up and gives him his alias by stating that he must be "Ed Loansbury from Head Office." Jonesy goes along with this, and later relates the tale to his friends of how they mistook him for an actual loan officer. Jen and Caitlin both find his acts illegal and wrong, but before they can delve too deeply into them, Coach Halder comes by and tells Jen that Charlie Dobbs asked for extra shifts, and because he prefers Charlie to Jen, Charlie will be getting Jen's shifts. This shocks Jen, but Jonesy has a solution: he'll be willing to make a loan to Jen. Jen refuses, but this doesn't deter Jonesy, who heads back to the bank to make more loans. When he gets there, Jonesy continues to barter, getting protein bars, free tacos in exchange for his loans. When Wyatt comes by, Jonesy approves his request for a new amplifier instantly. Jonesy spends the entire day doing this, allowing teenagers all over the mall to engage in the joys of mass consumption. However, all this loan approval catches the eye of Rebecca the bank manager, who wonders exactly why the bank is loaning money to teenagers. When he hears this, Jude stands up and provides a rousing speech about why teenagers should be lent money, in which he points out that while teenagers borrow money to buy unnecessary stuff, adults do the same thing, and that the distinction between loaning money to teenagers and loaning money to adults is to a large extent age discrimination. While Jude's words rally the teenagers in the bank, the celebration is quickly cut short when the real Ed Loansbury shows up. He fires Jonesy on the spot, and the bank soon revokes all the loans. Every person who got a loan from Jonesy has twenty-four hours to return their purchases and give the money back to the bank. Sub-Plot One: Jen Raises Money After Coach Halder takes away her shifts, Jen needs to raise money in some way in order pay for her snowboarding trip. As she's refused to get an underhanded loan, she comes up with the idea of selling all of the used stuff she doesn't need anymore, and soon she can be found in Underground Video peddling used sports equipment from a shopping cart. However, Wayne isn't a sporty person, and he pushes her outside, where she finds Jude with a new skateboard that he took out a loan to purchase, along with a DVD player and screen for his backpack. Jen is shocked by this demonstration of conspicuous consumption, and when Jonesy offers his help again, Jen refuses. As the day goes on, however, she finds that she is unable to really sell anything. To make matters worse, when she tries to do so at work, Coach Halder yells at her for doing so. And, on top of this, Jude is still engaging in overconsumption, as he took out a loan to purchase a sofa for the table by the Big Squeeze. When he pops in a DVD, Wyatt asks if his amp can help broadcast it, and they find out it can, making the experience much more pleasureable. By the end of the day, Jen has been unable to sell her wares, and has given up. She enters the bank to get a loan from Jonesy only to find Jude giving a big speech about how teenagers deserve loans too. Unfortunately for her, this is the point at which the real Mr. Loansbury shows up, and she is unable to get her loan and therefore unable to go to Whistler. Sub-Plot Two: Nikki's Revenge After the Clones trick her into looking like a fool, Nikki plans to make work horrible for them. She starts out with a false idea sent down from the corporate offices as a store promotion, where sales associates are supposed to pose as living mannequins in the store's front window while wearing pink spandex bodysuits and cowboy hats. This is only the first part of her revenge, however; the second thing she has planned involves Jonesy, Chrissy, and a cell phone. Nikki has Jonesy call Chrissy and imitate a higher-up at Albatross & Finch who wants her to interview for the manager's position in a secret location. Naturally, this excites Chrissy, and when it's time, she goes off to do the interview. When she arrives, however, she finds that the secret location was the Mall Security office, and that she's being interviewed by Ron the Rent-a-Cop. Of course, this is all part of Nikki's plot; she's going to have Chrissy interview for the Mall Security job. Naturally, because Chrissy thinks that she's interviewing for a differnet job, she botches the interview horribly by Ron's standards; however, because she's the only one who showed up to the job, Ron is forced to give her the job and her uniform. In a way that's perhaps lucky for him, she bolts at the sight of the uniform. Nikki then enters stage three: pose a giant sale. For this, she enlists the help of Darth, who has access to the high school phone directory. She gets him to send out messages to all the teenagers in school about a 90% off sale at the Khaki Barn, and then times her break perfectly so that the Clones have to deal with the wave of customers that come in all by themselves. Nikki still isn't done, however. She decides to continue toying with Chrissy, and tells her that somebody came in and dropped off a package for her. On top of the package is a note congratulating Chrissy for passing the first part of the exam, as no A&F employee would wear a brown uniform. Her assignment is to put on the outfit inside the box and then go to Albatross & Finch. The uniform is a giant albatross costume, and when Chrissy gets there, she is utterly humiliated because not only is she wearing an albatross costume in the middle of the store, but there is no job for her. At first Chrissy is confused by this turn of events, but soon she realizes there's only one explanation for what happened to her: Nikki. Of course, even though she knows this, she can't get back in time for the newest window display Nikki has rigged up. This one has Kristen and Kirsten wearing banana costumes, posing in the window, and sadly offering lame puns about the Khaki Barn's spring sale. To add insult to injury, their predicament is so lame that even Darth calls them losers when he walks by. Quotes *'Kristen:' Wake up Nikki! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake– (Nikki grabs her throat, choking her.) Nikki: This had better be good. *'Chrissy:' Say cheesy! Nikki: (forcing a smile) Oh, I do. Every day. *'Nikki:' So, the Clones are going to be featured in this article to? Kirsten: Oh, of course! We're the afters! Nikki: Okay, I'll bite. The after whats? Kristen: You're the before shot–you know, the fashion trainwreck, the what not to wear– Kirsten: The ugly girl! Chrissy: Kirsten! That was way harsh! The "stylistically challenged." Kirsten: Oh, yeah. Kristen: And we're the afters! We're what even someone like you could aspire to if you shop at the Khaki Barn! We are going to look so fetch compared to you! Thanks, Nikki! (The Clones run off giggling.) Nikki: (angrily muttering) Going to my happy place, going to my happy place– (She grabs a hanger and breaks it.) *'Nikki:' Ugh. There are only two jobs available at the mall right now, and one of them is assistant security guard. Jonesy: Again?!? Man, that rent-a-cop goes through assistants like water! *'Jen:' Why don't you put your money in the bank? Jonesy: Yeah right! Who has a bank account at our age? (Everyone at the table raises their hand.) Caitlin: I have four. *'Loan Applicant:' I want to open a lingerie store. Jonesy: Fair enough! What the heck? The bank's got a ton of money! *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Dobbs wants some extra shifts! And since I like Dobbs better than you, I'm giving them to him! (He laughs.) Sorry. *'Kirsten:' Nikki, can we come back in? My butt's getting numb, and Kristen has to pee! Nikki: Sorry, yeah, they said you have to be in the window for three hours. And try not to move so much–you're supposed to be living mannequins, remember? Kirsten: (broken) Okay. *'Jonesy:' Nice Grocery Cart O' Crap, Jen. *'Kristen:' WHO KEEPS UNFOLDING MY SWEATERS?!?!?!?!?! Nikki: I don't know. Must be unruly shopper day. *'Rebecca': So why are we giving out loans to TEENS, Mr. Loansbury!? Jude: Why? I'll tell you why! It's because teenagers are people, too, dude! And we should have the right to borrow money so that we can buy sick stuff that we don't really need! Just like adults! Jen: What's going on? Ax: Ssh! Jude: Should you loan out money to teens? Goths: YEAH! Jude: Will you get it all back? Probably not, at least not until we're twenty-eight. We work, but they give us crappy jobs AND we're too old for an allowance! So dudes and dudettes of the bank! LOAN! US! YOUR! MONEY! (The crowd of teens cheer loudly.) Trivia﻿ *'Goof': The calendar on the desk at the bank is marked for only six days, not seven. *The bank employee that Jonesy refers to as Alfonso is identical Caitlin's date, Jeff, from "The Swami." *This episode aired on Cartoon Network's official website before it aired on the TV channel.﻿ *Jonesy's job: In the beginning he worked at the banana stand as a promoter, then later posed as a banker from the head office of the mall bank. Technically he wasn't really hired. Reason for firing: Unknown for the banana stand, but in the bank the REAL banker arrives, so he was yelled at for increasing the loan output by 870%. Technically wasn't really fired since he wasn't even hired in the first place. *Blade and Cristo were among the loan applicants, but were denied by Jonesy in retaliation for denying his application to work at Taj Mahome in "Going Underground." *During the big sale at the Khaki Barn (one of Nikki's devious pranks), the order that the customers (girls) ran in were Caitlin, Jill (Greeter Goddess from Albatross), Blue Dress Girl, an unknown Greeter Goddess, Gwen, Mandy, Charmaine, Fine Girl, and Tricia. *This is the second episode involving before and after pictures. Such an advertisement was featured in "The New Jonesy," with Smithy as the before model and Jonesy as the after model. *The ski trip Jen wants to take goes to the Whistler Blackcomb resort. *The banana suit that Jonesy remembers wearing as part of his job was also seen as his uniform in "The Birthday Boy." *Kristen and Kirsten apparently tan themselves regularly. By extension, it can be assumed that Chrissy does the same. *Jonesy's customers included Darth, Julie, Blade and Christo, Wyatt, Jude, and Stone. **Darth wanted a new speeder. **Julie wanted glamour shots of her and Darth for their anniversary. **It is unknown what Blade and Christo wanted to buy. **Wyatt wanted to buy a new amplifier. **Jude wanted to buy something awesome (first a skateboard, then an upgraded backpack, then a sofa, and finally a giant soda). **It is unknown what Stone wanted to purchase. Gallery Nikki Newspaper.png|Nikki's picture in the newspaper. EEEE.png|The Clones squealing. Jonesy in line.png|Jonesy waiting in line. Coach Halder with Jen.png|Coach Halder talking with Jen. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-01h14m21s240.jpg|Jude giving a speech about bank loans. Real Mr Loansbury.png|The real Mr. Loansbury shows up and fires Jonesy. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos